Experiment one:Mind Swipe
by titansoul123
Summary: Beastboy woke up in a strange place. He doesn't know where he is, plus he's with a whole other bunch of boys. He doesn't know who they are, he doesn't remember anything in his previous life. Then there is Group 2, who wants to kill them. And to think they are all part of a plan? What's happening? BBRAE ROBSTAR KIDFLASH/JINX CYBEE
1. Chapter 1

Beastboy sits on the couch, trying to shift into a comfortable position.

Raven sits on his lap, reading absentmindedly.

"Your killing me Rae." He whines.

"Not literally. I'm helping you with your leg muscles." That was Raven's false reason for the fact that she was sitting on his lap. He tightened his arms around her slim waist, trying to pull or push her off, but she wouldn't budge. She just kept reading, ignoring it completely.

"Can you please get off of me Rae?" He begs, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"My name is Raven, not Rae. And no. I'm trying to _help _you." Raven said, shaking her head, and continuing to read. Beastboy sighed and glared at her, but she ignored. Then her tea screamed for attention, a sign that her tea was done. Raven looked up, saved her bookmark and placed a kiss atop of Beastboy's forehead.

"You got lucky."Raven whispered into his ear before she departed to go fetch her tea. Beastboy stuck his tongue out at her before he layed down on the couch, dominating it all. He flipped the channel to one of his favorite shows.

"I'm tired." Raven said, sliding to his side once again. Beastboy slid his arms around her.

"Then, goodnight." Beastboy said before he kissed her on her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Beastboy wakes up in a dark place. He puts his hands in front of him and stands, and makes and attempt to walk, but he trips over something mushy, and find of hard.

"OWWW!" Someone yells, and he's shoved off. He trys again, and finds a wall. He feels along it, trying to look for something that will light this pitch black room- or whatever it is. He finds a switch, and turns it on.

Among him, there are at least 30 boys strewn all over the floor, all of them groaning and hissing at the sudden light, one of them glaring directly at him. Must've been the boy he tripped over.

"Who are you guys?" Beastboy asked, realizing he doesn't know who they are. Some of them look at him with a blank face, some of their eyes widen at the news.

"I don't know you guys." One boy says, backing up against the wall, shaking his head. They all don't know each other.

It basically turned into chaos, people accusing people, people freaking out and crying, screaming.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" A boy with short straight red hair and a mask shouts.

"Look, it's obvious we don't know each other, how we got here, etc. Maybe, if we just sit down and relax, we can sort things out." He said.

"And who are you?" A boy with long black hair and a weird-looking blue oufit called out, demanding answers.

"I'm-" The boy with red hair sat on the ground and thought for a second.

"I'm Speedy." He said. After they introduced themselves, they got right to work. When they opened the door to the small room they were in, in the main room of the huge house,there sat a pile of food.

"Does anyone know how we got here-even the faintest hint?" A boy named Robin said. He had jet black spikey hair, and a mask like Speedy.

"Nope." Speedy answered.

"There is a note on the pile." Beastboy pointed out. He was right, there sat a yellow note on the very top. He reached for it and angled himself in front of the boys.

"Welcome to Trial 1. For best results, eat wisely." He looked at the boys with a confused expression on his face.

"What does that mean?" A boy named aqualad said, the one with the long black hair. All of a sudden a blur of yellow, red, and orange plucked the note out of his hand, standing next to Beastboy. His name was Wally. He read the note over again and sighed.

"That's all it said." Obviously he was frustrated. Wally looked up in confusion, only because the other boys were staring at him curiously.

"What?"

"How'd you DO that?" Speedy asked.

"Do what?"

"Run that fast!" Aqualad said.

"Oh." Wally smiled nervously and a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"I don't really know. I just...did." Wally said, shrugging.

"That's not important. We need to find a way out and find out what's going on." Robin said, folding his arms and staring at the group, you can picture a determined look in his eyes behind that mask.

"True. " A half metal, half human man plucks a sandwich off of the pile of food. His name is Victor. Beastboy stared at him. He wondered what it was like to be half robot and half man , but that only happened with him because he was in a horrible accident that required them to replace several body parts. But that's all Victor remembered of his past.

Robin shook his head dissaprovingly.

"How can you eat when we were kidnapped and wiped of our memories?"

"Look man, I'm fucking starving. So sorry if I don't wanna die because I was trying to please by not eating." Victor scoffed.

"It was a rhetorical question, Idiot. I just can't believe your thinking about eating when we could possibly die going through whoever put us in here." Robin sneered. Victor just shrugged and continued to eat his sandwich.

Beastboy had found a door, and tried to pull it open, but it was locked.

"Try all the doors." Beastboy suggested. Half of the boys looked at him like he was crazy.

"This is a mansion! There could be a billion doors!" One boy blurted out in testimony.

"Well, one of them could lead back home." Beastboy shrugged it off, and started trying to open doors down a corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

All the doors were locked. He sat in the living room with a blank expression of his face,staring at the doors hopelessly. He saw Wally pacing freaky fast in anticipation.

"Are you the only one with Super Natural powers?" Beastboy asked.

"Considering you have a fang in your mouth, I'm going with no." Wally pointed out, continuing to pace. Beastboy reached up to poke at his fang. He never really thought much about it before, but Wally does have a point.

"I wonder what mine is then."He mumbled, still poking at his fang in deep thought.

"Those two little twins- yeah, did you know they have the same super power as me? I want to race them." Wally paused for a second, cocking his head at Beastboy to ask, then only to continue with his pacing.

Thats when a blue ball of energy shot down the room and into the wall where it dispersed.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Victor came running down into the room.

"Where'd it go?" He asked Wally.

"It just dissappeared once it hit the wall." Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"Aww man!" Victor sulked,glaring at the wall.

"Every time I shoot at something, it just dissappears. It's like this mansion is bullet proof or something." He said, staring at his metal hand.

"YOU have a GUN on you?"Wally stopped, staring wide-eyed at Victor.

"YOP. Kind of. I have a cybernetic gun built on my hand." Victor said, showing him how his hand can change into a cyber gun and back into his hand, then soon showing how his shoulders hold guns.

"Damn. I'd hate to get you mad." Wally scoffed, staring in amazement at him. Victor shrugged his shoulders.

" is having a good time too. He and Speedy are Teen ninjas. You should go check it out.' Victor nodded towards the stairs, where Wally immediately dissappeared out of sight due to his Super Powers.

"What's your power little man?" Victor asked, sitting next to Beastboy, who shrugged. Victor stared at him with disbelief.

"What do you mean you don't know? You have a FANG! That's got to tell you something." Then Victor had an idea.

"Maybe you can bite really hard with your teeth!" He suggested pointing to his fang. Beastboy didn't really believe that was his SuperPower, but he'd give it a shot. Victor returned with with a plastic cup.

"If you could chew this to bits, maybe that's it. No human can do that." Victor shrugged his shoulders and handed him the cup. Beastboy glared at it, and bit it as hard as he could. But he started to grow fatter, and taller.

"WHAT THE FU-"Victor quieted since Beastboy lay on top of him, due to his massive weight. Wally came back down with Speedy and Robin, they were laughing but when they saw Beastboy they stopped in their tracks.

"THERE IS A SHARK IN HERE AND IT'S EATING OUR CUPS!" Wally shouted!, he began to pace. All three started screaming and ran around trying to save Victor from getting eaten , Beastboy morphed back into his regular form, but still held his shark teeth,and he chomped on it.

The rest just stared at him like they just saw a whale eat a unicorn.

"S-So you can morph into animals?" Victor asked.

"I guess." Beastboy's teeth returned to regular teeth, except his little fang of course.

Victor nodded.

"Cool."

* * *

It's been a few days.

There is barely any food. They have one bag of chips left.

But they were all healthy, this was just the first.

"So what do we do?" Aqualad asked, he held the bag of olay chips and was about to eat it, until another boy stopped him and told him to share, so now all the boys sat in a circle.

"I suppose we split it,but there's like, thirty of us."A boy said, looking around.

"Who cares. I'm hungry so start." Speedy said, he's looking annoyed. Aqualad shrugged and proceeded to open the bag of chips. They split it, and only about everyone got two chips each.

"Wow, isn't that supposed to be a huge size?" Beastboy asked.

"Everyone knows those dumb Olay chips have like 95% air in them and 5% chips. Idiot." Robin mumbled. Beastboy glared at him.

After that, that's when things started to go downhill. They've been a couple days without food, and they were getting hungry. Most of them just roamed around the mansion, filling themselves up on of them didn't make it.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys name was Will. Apparently a boy thought Will was in the bathroom too long, and finally he opened the door only to discover his dead weight body, sprawled out on the floor.

Right now, they all were looming over the body on a circle, with Speedy standing on top of some book he found to make a stand.

"We are gathered here today for the death of Will." Speedy started and looked around. They didn't do much of Will's body for the ceremony- just straightened him out and dragged him in the middle of the circle. They put his hands over like as if they were having a real funeral, but no one wanted to remove his hair from his face.

"We are very shameful that we did not know Will much, but I am sure he was a great person- it was such a shame for him to die in such a tragic state of hunger."Speedy said.

"Actually Will was a jerk." A boy named Red Star shouted.

"How could you call him a jerk if you barely knew him!?" Speedy questioned him, raising his voice.

"Well, we hung out with him for the last few days and he isn't really the peachy type." He defended. Speedy had started to get teary. His eyes watered and tears spilled over his cheeks.

"Gee, I wouldn't have said anything if you were going to get emotional about him." Red Star mumbled. Speedy groaned and wiped his cheek.

"I'm not crying because he's dead you idiot. What if whoever took us here is planning to kill us off one by one hmm?" Speedy retorted, his hands on his hips.

A chorus of murmuring and arguments began to fill the room.

"Ugh, and could someone get his body and go get rid of it? It's stating to smell." Speedy plugged his nose, shuffling away from the body.

So far they had burnt for dead bodies over the next few weeks. That means four fake funerals, and every time someone died, their concern level shot up higher and they got more anxious.

Finally that all stopped. Everyday they checked all the doors in the mansion three times a day, too make sure they are still locked or something. Beastboy was checking doors when he found one that open, and it was one of the front doors.

"GUYS, THE FRONT DOOR IS OPEN NOW!" All 26 boys came running out so fast that they almost beat Wally with his super power. Almost.

In front of the door, there was a note.

"Keep Heading north no matter what- Sorry for your loss." Beastboy read aloud. Then a soft thump could be heard from the living room. In the living room sitting on the middle of the floor was packs of food. Everyone jumped and fought and screamed to get a chunk out of it like a bunch of Rabid dogs.

"Guys,Guys, I think we all should choose our proportions carefully- I don't plan on running out of food again."Robin said, slowing every one down.

They saved a lot of food for later, and decided half a sandwich three times a day and one water bottle every two days would be okay.

All the boys were gathered outside now, facing north.

"So we just...head North?" Wally asked, looking confused.

"It all seems to suspicious for me, maybe we should stay here." Robin suggested.

"We don't really have a choice little man. We gotta head North." Victor says, rolling his one human eye.

The group splitted into arguments-half said we should stay home, half said we should Beastboy just stood there silently with an annoyed look on his face. His hand clutched the note, his other hand balled up into a fist."WILL YOU GUYS SHUTUP!" He shouted. The whole group stopped in their tracks to turn and look at him.

"I think it'd be best if we go. So if your comin, let's go." Beastboy started walking North. The whole group exchanged glances and followed him quietly.

* * *

**I would love some reviews! I thought this was gonna make a pretty good story but no one is giving me reviews! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got one review so far, it said that Will was her/his favorite character. I got confused, cuz will was this random boy i made up that just happened to be in the group. do you mean Wally? Wally's not dead.**

* * *

Beastboy tried to remember things of his past as he walked. But he held no memory of them, it just felt like a big empty space, but something was there. Once. It was really frustrating to think about, so he just let it drop and continue the path.

"Who are those people?" Wally pointed to three people in a black cloak, their faces hidden beneath.

"They're people from the town, obviously." Victor rolled his eye. Then he had an idea.

"Maybe they can help us go home! They can save us!" Victor shouted, already fidgeting in excitement. The boys agreed and patted Victor on the back, and speed-walked twards the three people, they didn't wanna look desperate, but Beastboy was sure they did anyway.

"Hey can you-" Aqualad was cut off by the cloaked person on the left.

"Who are you?" She asked, still not removing her hood.

Some of the boys glanced at each other, getting suspicious and worried if they should tell them.

"What are you doing here?" Said the one on the right.

"We were told-"

"Are you planning on killing anybody?" Robin was interrupted by the one in the middle.

"No..." The boys started to back up, not so sure if it was a good idea anymore.

"That's a lie." Said the woman in the middle,her tone of voice getting angrier. A whole bunch of girls jumped out in cloaks, forming a tight circle around the boys. They then took off their hoods. The middle of the first three had a spear enveloped in black energy, floating beside her, her white eyes glowing fiercely. The one on the left had long red hair, and two knives in each hand, her eyes glowing green. The one on the right had too electrified B's in her hands, and was floating a feet above the ground. The girls around them had powers and weapons too. One had a couple of small boulders circling around her, but even though they were small, they were big enough to knock a person out. Some of the others held bows, spears, and knives pointed at them, some had their superpowers with them. One of the girls looked about six to eight years old, but with her there was a huge scary looking teddy bear behind her.

Beastboy focused on the one in front of him. It was the one who had glowing white eyes, and she was staring right at him. She had short purple hair that framed her face perfectly, pale skin, and behind her cloak, she wore nothing but a black tank top and blue denim shorts. Like him he was wearing regular clothes, a black T-shirt and blue jeans. Must've been the last time he changed. He felt like he known her somewhere, he felt like he knew all of them from somewhere, but the one in front of him he really felt like he remembered, but he just couldn't place where and when.

All their weapons were pointed at the boys, who subconsciously pulled together and formed a tight pack facing outwards.

"Good Job Victor." Robin mumbled, Victor rolled his eyes. His hand shifted into a Cybernetic gun pointing at the dark girl with two electrified B's in her hands, pointing at Victor.

The boys caught the hint.

Robin took out his Bo staff, Speedy took out his arrows,Beastboy shifted into a T-rex, Aqualad just stood there, but he was ready to summon the sea when it was time, Wally was in a running stance, his fists in front of his face, all the boys whipped out their weapons, challenging the girls. The girls faltered a bit, but then they went right back up.

"Your group 1 hmm? " The pale girl in front of Beastboy asked, nodding toward him, he didn't know what she was talking about, but the girl took it as a yes. She scoffed and her eyes turned red for a moment, then back to white. She quickly took the spear in her hand, turned it around, and hit Beastboy in the stomach with the back of it, that's when it started.

The girl in front of Victor kicked him in the face head on, and shocked him with her B's. He grabbed her and threw her across the ground, then shot a Cyber bullet at her leg. She faltered and limped when she got up, but then she started flying with her wings and shocking Victor with her B's.

Robin dodged the Starbolts that a red-head was throwing at him. He tossed a bird-a-rang her way which she dodged and shot him with her laser eyes,Robin got her back by kicking her in the back which knocked her to the ground, and the girl picked up a mailbox and threw it at him successfully.

Beastboy whacked the pale girl with his tail, which she blocked with her shield. She threw discs of black energy at him successfully,but he blocked the things that she threw by whacking them off with his tail, or switching to smaller animals so that it was not going to hit him. He turned into a bull and knocked her over, did it again, and again, and again, she never had time to do anything. SO when the next time he did it, she stood up.

She screamed a battle cry, and kicked him in his balls.

"OWWWWWW!" Beastboy doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Everyone looked at them, stopped battling each other, the boys winced while the girls wore smirks on their faces.

She kicked him again in the same spot, and this time he screamed with mercy. She kicked him again.

"SHE'S ATTACKING MY BALLS!" Beastboy screamed/cried. The girls looked at each other, two of the girls grabbed the pale girl's arms and dragged her away, she was screaming and trying to be released as they sped off.

"WE'LL FIND YOU!" She screamed before they dissappeared.

The boys winced at each other and shot a sympathetic look at Beastboy who was still crying, rolling around.

"You okay buddy?" Wally knelt down next to Beastboy who was still crying with a big frown on his face.

"I'ma take that as a no." Wally mumbled, helping Beastboy stand.

"Well, we still need to continue so..." Speedy began walking the direction they were told.

* * *

**Please review! It makes me so happy! Sometimes it even gives me ideas! So reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Beastboy woke up in a chair, securely chained.

"Hello?" He shouted.

"Hi." A female voice said. He recognized it, and he visibly paled. He wasn't really expecting an answer back, not from_ her_ anyway.

She stepped out in front of him, holding a loaded pistol.

"What do you want now?" He asked his voice full of hatred. She shot him in the screamed out in pain.

"Quit fucking around." She ordered.

"Who are you anyway?" He asked, infuriated. He had enough of this mad girl.

"My name's Raven. What's yours?"

"Why should I tell you?" He asked. She aimed her gun at his right leg.

"Because I have a gun," She said simply. Beastboy sighed, if he didn't tell her, she would shoot him. Period. Point. Blank.

"Beastboy.."He said wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Raven smiled and lowered her gun.

"Now, to the question you never answered. Are you here to kill somebody?" She asked.

"No."

"Why do you feel the need to lie?"

"Why do you feel the need to shoot?"

At that she shot him in the leg, and once again he screamed in pain.

"It's your balls next." She warned.

He groaned.

"Can you please let me go? We promise to stop following you-even though we weren't the ones doing it." He murmured that lasp part.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Friend Raven, Melvin is getting hungry and-" A red-haired girl glided in here, it was the one Robin was fighting. Green on green eyes, short eyebrows, orange skin, red long hair, yup definetely her.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow.

"Friend Raven, what are you doing with one of the boys from Group 1?" She asked, glancing between him and Raven.

"Getting Answers." Raven answered plainly.

"Perhaps you need to go meditate. You seem a little on edge." Starfire suggested.

Raven sighed.

"Fine, but if he starts messing around shoot him okay?" Starfire merely blinked.

"OKAY.."She looked at the gun she was given, and watched Raven walk out of the room. Starfire pulled out of chair and sat facing Beastboy.

"Your injuries from friend Raven are not bad, yes?" She asked.

"They're not bad." He muttered. Starfire sighed.

"My name is Starfire," She offered lamely.

"Beastboy." He muttered looking at the ground.

"You are not here to kill us, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Why would you think that? We were told to head north and that is all." Beastboy was confused.

"We were told group 1 is a bunch of boys that wanted to kill us." Starfire said.

"Where is the rest of my group?" Beastboy asked, looking around. He noticed that he was the only one here.

"They are outside, apparently they saw us kidnap you." Starfire answered.

"Huh."

Silence.

"I will try to get friend Raven to heal your wounds."Starfire nodded, and glided to the door.

Beastboy limped toward group 1.

"I'm glad to see your not dead." Wally said, patting him on the back.

They had let him see group 1, when they decided they weren't going to kill them, and it was just a disaster at getting Raven to heal his wounds, but she did it.

"Nope."

"They could be tricking us you know." Speedy said, raising an eyebrow.

"We're not tricking anybody, love." A british sounding accent belonged to a pale girl with a corset and a poofy red and black dress. She had wild-ish black hair and red side bangs on the front, and an 'A' embedded in her chest like it was carved or something.

"And how do we know that?" Speedy said. The girl flew over in front of his face.

"Let's remember your the foreign one here, love. We don't know if we should trust you." She snapped.

We don't even know you. You could be anybody." He argued, his voice low. The girl smiled.

"I'm Argent. Now you know who I am."She said cooly. Speedy raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever."

Wally sped up to Argent.

"So where's the rest of your group?"

"In there, trying to calm Raven." Argent pointed to a door behind her.

As if on cue, the door burst open with a lot of chatty girls. Though Raven was growling at them.

There was Raven,(Of Course) Starfire, and Argent was standing in front of them, but that's all they knew.

"They're still here?" A blonde asked. She had a black crop top with long sleeves, cargo shorts and boots. She even had goggles atop of her head. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, your regular blonde.

"Yes, Terra. They're _still_ here." Raven sneered, the hint of annoyance aware in her voice.A couple of boys snickered.

"OOO, Sparky's back,maybe I can play with his wires a bit."The girl wiggled her eyebrows a bit.

"Names Victor, not 'Sparky', Bee."

"Bumblebee," The dark girl corrected, slipping her B weapons into the sides of her belt.

"What are they doing here?"A tall masked girl with curly brown hair asked.

"I don't know Pantha. But I'm about to find out." Raven looked directly at Beastboy when she said that, raising her pistol at him.

"I thought someone took that away from her! GET IT OUT OF HER HANDS!" Terra screamed frantically. But before Argent could whip it out of her hands with her powers, Raven shot. Beastboy dodged and the bullet found it's home in a wall. Just then a guy from group 1 dropped to the floor, the same time Raven dropped the pistol.

"Hey, Hi, feels good to talk again," Raven said, smiling and waving. Everyone blinked at her for two reasons.

Her eyes were now green, and they didn't know what she meant.

"Oh, my name is Jericho."

"Your name is Raven. "Robin said.

"My name is Jericho, this is my power, and I'm that guy over there." Raven pointed to a guy with blonde hair and side burns, that was laying unconscious on the floor.

"When did you suddenly appear, here?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, umm, I can't speak in my body , plus you guys looked like you needed help with this person( He pointed to Raven) So I kinda helped you out." Raven nodded.

"You can possess people?" Beastboy asked.

"Yop." Raven said, before falling to the ground and next thing you know Jericho's standing up.

She groaned.

Mas y Menos stared at Jericho, who just used his memory seeing and looked them in the eye. The way his eyes changed like that, freaked Mas y Menos out.

"Ahh! Ese chico es super aterrador y extrano!" Mas y Menos said in unison, running away from Jericho.

"So now that we got that covered, can you please get out? " Starfire asked.

"Nope." Speedy simply answered with a smart ass look on his face.

"Get Bobbi." Argent ordered, her arms crossed.

Just then a little six year old girl stepped forward. She had to blonde ponytails and blue eyes, with a pink and white oufit on. She too had her arms crossed as she glared at the group of boys.

"All I'm going to tell you is that Bobbi was busy sleeping, so he's not gonna like you guys."She warned.

Her left ponytail lifted up as she leaned to the side.

"Bobbi said that he won't show himself, if it helps."

"And what's your name?" Speedy cooed, leaning down to the little girl.

"I'm Melvin!" Melvin said, smiling and swinging from side to side cheerily.

"Well, you can go take your wittle friend and go finish your Math Problems!" Speedy cooed.

That did it.

She glared at Speedy and clenched her tiny fists.

"You mess with Melvin, you mess with Bobbi." Raven said, smirking.

Just then, Speedy was flung across the room and into the wall with such force they had no explanation for.

"BOBBI GET'EM!" Melvin screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing at Group 1. A tall teddy bear with buttons as eyes and sharp teeth then appeared. It was so tall, it touched the roof of the room.

"What did you do man," Aqualad said, shooting a glare at Speedy.

Bobbi walked forward and with one swift move, knocked out the boys with a swipe of his arm.

* * *

Beastboy woke up again, in a bed. He had bandages on his shoulder and his leg. All he remembered was a gigantic teddy bear lurching for him and then it went black.

"Idiot." Raven said. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Beastboy asked. He had developed a fear for Raven.

"I don't hate you, you nerd. I don't really like you but, you and your group are the most idiotic idiots I have ever seen." She scoffed.

"So?" That wasn't a good enough excuse for shooting at him.

"So there." She snapped.

Silence.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked her. She turned her head and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No... Why?" Beastboy shrugged.

"I don't remember anything either." Her eyes widened at that statement. Beastboy stared at her with an eyebrow raised, like asking her' What?'

"Maybe we're all part of a plan." Raven suggested. Beastboy stared at her with a blank expression. She sighed and looked at the ceiling in frustration, shaking her head dissprovingly.

"We don't have our memories, we were told that you wanted to kill us, I'm group 2 and your Group 1, do you know where I'm getting at?" She asked Beastboy cocking her head slightly.

"Maybe." He answered.

Silence.

"So does this mean we're not hating on each other anymore?" Beastboy asked hopefully. He did NOT want to be one of Raven's enemies.

"Gosh, why are you so desperate?" Raven asked. She was almost out the door.

"I only want to be your friend," Beastboy couldn't believe he let that slip through his mouth, but was glad he wasn't slammed through the window with Raven's powers, or shot to death with that pistol. Raven turned toward him, smirking.

"Beastboy, whatever your name is," She came by and sat back on his bed.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" She cooed, even batting her rolled his eyes.

" 'Cause your not a person I would want to get mad," Beastboy offered lamely. Raven rolled her eyes and frowned, got up and walked towards the door.

"No wait!" Beastboy yelled, reaching for her.

Raven spun around, her violet hair framing her pale face.

"What?" She asked, obviously getting annoyed. He patted the area where she was once sitting on his bed.

"I feel like I know you somewhere." Beastboy said.

"Don't we all?"

"Maybe we knew each other in the past life." Beastboy said. Raven stared blankly at him, but pursed her lips in thought.

"I never thought of that.. you may be right." Raven admitted. Beastboy shrugged his shoulders, feeling smart for a second.

"Well, I should probably go check on Melvin. Bye." Raven said, about to get before she could he grabbed her arm and yanked her back. But what was unplanned was that her lips landed on his.

They kissed for a second, Beastboy releasing his grip on her hand. But then Raven must've come back to her senses and pulled back, blushing furiously.

"Umm, sorry?" He said lamely, imagining the worst possible scenarios.

"I have a feeling that was not what you yanked me back for." Raven said plainly.

"Uh, yeah. I f-forgot." He said rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Okay."She simply said. She got up and left him, confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Both of the groups sat in a circle. Raven and Beastboy refused to make eye contact with each other, Melvin sat next to her with her arms crossed, glaring at Speedy. Bobbi was sitting behind her, also glaring at Speedy, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"So, we're in the same boat here." Argent said after a while.

"It was obvious, but thanks for pointing it out." Said Hotspot.

"You know, I have some water in the back, hothead." Argent said kindly, but the threat was in her eyes.

"No thanks." Hotspot rolled his eyes.

"Bobbi said that we should keep heading North, and maybe we will get answers." Melvin said, her left ponytail up, a sure sign that she was communicating with Bobbi. Speedy scoffed, still annoyed with the mutant teddy bear.

"Well, then we should be getting on our way then." Raven got up and started packing, still not making eye contact with Beastboy.

* * *

They were walking to the town silently. Terra kept herself busy by using her powers and trying to carve rocks she had gathered into figures while she sat on her rock, levitating it as a transport. Melvin was sleeping behind her on a huge rock while Bobbi sat there, guarding her. Raven flew, so did Starfire, Argent, and Bumblebee.

Beastboy was in the form of a cheetah walking, Speedy and Robin had hitched a ride on one of Terra's stray rocks she was also levitating,Wally was ahead of them, but in view thanks to his power, Mas y Menos were near him, almost at the same speed as Wally,Aqualad simply walking along with Jericho.

Then, Wally ran up to them, carrying MasyMenos who looked scared, wide eyed.

"SOMEONE'S SHOOTING AT US!"Wally shouted, running for shelter.

Everyone was confused for a second, but then a bullet had hit Red star, causing him to collapse onto the immediately held a purple sheild up with her powers. Terra grabbed the sleeping Melvin and held her, while Bobbi and Pantha went to go see who was shooting at them. She had levitated two boulders at the attackers.

Aqualad ran over to Red Star and shook him.

"Hey, you awake?"Aqualad shook him again when he didn't get an answer.

"Hey..." He put his hands on his chest, feeling for a heartbeat. But he felt none.

"Aww come on man.."He put his ear to his chest, nothing. He felt for a pulse.

He sighed and looked at the fallen body.

A girl with pink hair about up to her neck, and two thingies sticking out of her head walked forward. She had on a blue skirt and some boots, and a white shirt. Next to her there was another pink haired girl with a purple and black dress stepped forward also. She had blue eyes and her skin was a light pink.

"Ready Kole?"She asked the one with the skirt.

"Yeah Jinx. Let's do it."She got into position and made her self completely crystal. Jinx formed two pink balls of bad luck and aimed for the attackers, just when Wally sped up to them.

"You sit out this one. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Wally said, smirking. Jinx rolled her eyes and shoved Wally out of her way, continuing to fire off at the Attackers with her powers.

Raven released her shield due to how much energy she had, and began raising anything that was currently around her with her powers and shooting them off to the attackers. Only four attackers left, and they ran off into the distance, hopefully dissapearing forever.

Raven sighed and put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

* * *

They had decided to stay put after the attack because Raven had almost no energy. Beastboy fell asleep on a rock Terra was carrying, Melvin was sleeping next to Terra on a shook him. He groaned and turned on his other side, completely ignoring it.

Someone shook him again. He raised his hand and waved it in a way that tells you 'Go away.' The person that shook him more urgently, but he just scooted away from it, and it stopped. He did not hear her cry.

* * *

In the morning, Robin gently slapped and poked at Beastboy so he could wake up. When he finally did, Speedy pointed to Hotspot, who was trying to get one of the members of group 2- Argent to stop walking. But she just kept on walking, no matter how hard Hotspot pushed, or screamed, or blocked.

She just kept walking.

Another thing is that all the girls were gone.

Another thing is that for some reason, Argent as crying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am sorry to say that this story is going to be put on hold for a while. But knowing that you guys expected a chapter instead of an Authors note, knowing that I probably angered you, I decided to give you another chapter. So, enough with my blabbering, here is your chapter!**

* * *

By this time, all the boys were surrounding Argent, but she continued to weep and she somehow weaved her way out of the crowd. No matter how hard they tried to stop her from walking, she always fiund a way out. But it was like she was being forced to walk. It's like her legs were walking without will.

So, obviously, something was very wrong. Beastboy jogged towards the way Argent was walking, and there, he found the rest of the girls, in the same state as Argent. Even poor little Melvin. His eyes rested on Raven.

She had her eyes closed and her head held high, tears rushing down her pale face. Beastboy jogged over and stood in front of her. His eyes traced over her lips and he blushed, but returned to her face, seeing that this was not the time to be daydreaming.

"Raven! What are you doing?"He asked, gently shaking her shoulders. She jerked away and went around him.

Someone in the crowd started crying like no other, and he looked around only to see Melvin heaading towards a cliff. Then again, all of them seemed too.

He ran and picked up Mwlvin, who screamed and fought to be put back down.

"Pantha!" Hotspot yelled, pointing towards Pantha, who had one foot hanging off the edge of the cliff. She cried, tears staining her face.

Then she walked off the cliff.

You could hear her screaming till you just heard a soft thud, then the noise stopped.

There was a silence,till they noticed the girls werd still walking towards it. "Pick them up, don't let them go." Beastboy raised the still fighting Melvin as an example before putting her over his left shoulder.

The boys ran around picking up the girls, no matter how hard the girls fought. Beastboy went over to Raven and picked her up, bit of course she wouldn't go down without a fight. After afew dodges and ducks, she finally got tired out and let him pick her up, but she and Melvin still screamed ans punched his back, but Beastboy went along as if nothing was happening.


End file.
